<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birdie and Riptide by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341674">Birdie and Riptide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever'>Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swordfish [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Family, Fire, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Ondine (Miraculous Ladybug) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mostly angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pleasant memory turns sour for Ondine when her twin brother plagues her mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ondine &amp; Original Male Character(s), Ondine/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swordfish [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birdie and Riptide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so I don't have PTSD nor do I know anyone with it. All I know of is the research I have done, feel free to politly tell me if there was anything wrong in this fic about it please!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Robin," Ondine started, turning to her twin. They were both only kids, and were out on a walk together. "Look at that dress!" They had passed a small boutique, the window display showing off different brightly covered dress's.</p><p>"Which one? There are a dozen," he asked, heading towards where his sister was standing, gawking at a certain one. </p><p>"The yellow one! It has little pink butterflies on it! It's so cute!" she began to jump up and down before spotting a sign that stated it's price.  She frowned and shook her head, crossing her arms across her chest. "I don't have that many euro's though..." she mumbled. </p><p>Robin nodded and reached into his pocket, counting the paper bills he took out.  He gasped and then turned to his sister, wide grin splitting his face in half. </p><p>"I do! I have enough! I'm gonna get it!" he cried, stopping himself from jumping up and down. "I'll get it for you!"</p><p>Ondine herself began to jump up and down. She clapped her hands and giggled. </p><p>"Really!? Yay!!" The two hugged for a few seconds before Robin turned headed inside the store. The girl waited outside for her brother, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She stood there for hours, days, weeks, with no sign of Robin. Finally, the girl smelt something. </p><p>Smoke. </p><p>Curious, and kinda worried, she followed her nose and it led to the boutiques door, noticing some light coming from inside of the building. Not suspecting anything, she opened to door and stepped inside, immediately getting engulfed into flames.</p><p>The girl screamed at the sudden pain in her arms, legs, and chest. The scent of burnt hair was filling her nostrils, and somehow the girl knew that her own red locks were singed off.  Ignoring her burns and tearful eyes, Ondine fell to the ground, calling out for the person she was looking for originally.</p><p>"Birdie? Birdie! Birdie where are you?" She shouted out into the void of fire and smoke. The kid began to cough, nearly hacking up a lung, and she was so loud she almost missed it, the sound of her twin calling back to her.</p><p>"Riptide! Help me! Help!" he said, using her nickname, chanting the words over and over again. It was like he was a broken record player repeating the same words over and over again. The girl tried her best to follow the sound of his voice, but it was like it was coming from all over the place, like surround sound speakers.</p><p>It took her a while, but Ondine did find her brother, except he wasn't in the greatest shape. Robin was draped on top of a burning stove, the whole appliance so hot it looked orange. 'Riptide' screamed when she saw Robin, his limbs mangled in a way they weren't supposed too. His skin was charred and beyond saving, basically unrecognizable as the boy.  Even if he was dead, his words were still ringing and echoing in her head. Ondine cried and screamed and wailed, knowing she was too late. She was too late to end her brother's suffering. She was too late, she was too late, she was too late!</p><p>"I'm too late!" she cried now, leaping up in bed and tossing off her covers. The adults breathing was heavy and her hands were shaking. She whipped her head around, only seeing flames. Flames in the closet, flames in the doorway, flames next to her in bed, they were every where! </p><p>Taking a second the woman blinked hard and kept looking around, sighing gratefully when the orange left her vision. With the remains of her nightmare still licking the edge of her mind, she carefully stood up, trying not to wake up her wife. </p><p>The swimmer rubbed her deep and emerald eyes and made her way out of the room, going into the kitchen for some water. Somehow she took a detour while heading for the kitchen and she found herself in the living room, leaning forward with her head in her palms. Ondine sat in quiet for...she didn't know how long. The only sign that time was passing was the ticking of a clock somewhere in the house. For a second, the woman believed that she was the only one awake, that is, until she felt a sudden hand on her shoulder.</p><p>She jumped and whipped around, heart suddenly beating fast once again. The swimmers mind jumped straight to worst case scenarios, but it calmed down when all she saw was her worried wife. Kagami stared down at her lover and could see the dark circles under her eyes, hinting that she had been up for a while.</p><p>"Love, we should head back to bed. You have swimming in the morning," she whispered going over to sit next to her. The redhead shook her head and welcomed the hand that interlaced into her own. </p><p>"I don't think I can close my eyes again..."</p><p>"Would you like to talk about it?" Kagami asked, keeping in mind that it was a fifty-fifty chance she talked or not. </p><p>"It was about Robin again... this time it was about that dress," she started, her wife knowing what memory she was talking about. "But he never came out of the shop. Princess, the store- the store was on fire and he-Birdie was still inside," a few tears were shed as the swimmer tried to recalled the dream. For a second there was silence until a creaking door interrupted anybody from saying anything.</p><p>Quiet feet slowly made their way into the living room and the adults looked up to see Ivy, their son. The boy noticed his mothers tears and rubbed his eyes making  his way to sit on her lap, hugging her neck. Kagami watched on before joining the hug, Ondine shocked.</p><p>"Don't be sad Mommy," he muttered, still half asleep. "Being sad isn't fun."  Getting over her surprise, the red head choked up, suddenly filled with so much love it was overpowering. She leaned back and sighed, staring up at the ceiling above. At some point Julien, their daughter, came out of her room as well and wordlessly joined the group hug, falling asleep just like her twin.</p><p>After a while, Ondine fell asleep as well, welcoming the darkness. And for once? The nightmare didn't come back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The prompt was from Kopy and I took it and...made it angsty lol!! Thank youuuu!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>